Network application availability monitoring (NAAM) is used to confirm, the continued availability of network applications, e.g., web-server applications, and to identify periods in which a network application is unavailable. NAAM can be useful to businesses in evaluating the uptime performance of a network application, as well as in serving as a warning system for problems that may need to be addressed.
NAAM may involve repeated probing of a host site by a test site. The test site may repeatedly (e.g., every five or ten minutes) issue a probe sequence corresponding to a series of actions a client, e.g., customer, might take. NAAM result data can include datapoints, each of which identifies the network application under test (NAUT), the time the probe was issued, and the outcome (success versus failure) of the probe.
NAAM result data can be collected, at multiple test sites to help distinguish test-site failures from network-application service failures. NAAM datapoints can be collected from the test sites and analyzed to identify times associated with NAUT service failure. For example, durations, in which the percentage of NAAM datapoints indicating failure exceeds some threshold, can be used to identify service failures.